Crawling Back To The Way We Were
by erickatie
Summary: Brooke and Angie have been staying with Lucas for a month so she could get some work done. But when it comes time to go will Lucas be able to let her and the baby leave....
1. Chapter 1

**Crawling Back To The Way We Were…**

**By: Kathy-Lynn Brown**

Brooke placed the Greek salad onto the table. Baby Angie was finally asleep and Brooke thought she'd use this time to cook dinner for Lucas. He'd been so wonderful to her for the past month, helping out with Angie and even at the store. For once Lucas was truly being a good friend.

"Brooke, you here?" Lucas called through the house as he entered.

"Shh…." She said as she met him in the hallway. "Angie's asleep and I've cooked dinner."

He placed his briefcase on the hallway table and followed Brooke's small frame into the kitchen. "Wow, Brooke you didn't have to do this."

"Theres lasagna, salad, bread sticks, white wine and cheesecake for dessert." She said as she lit the last candle on the table.

"It looks great." He pulled out her chair for her and took a seat across the table, unfolding the napkin placing it on his lap.

"How was your day?"

"Long. How about yours?" He poured the white wine into the crystal glass.

"Great. I actually got a new line designed. Well half of it anyway." She smiled.

"Angie must have been asleep for a long time."

"Luke, I want to think you for letting us stay. You've been a wonderful with Angie. I mean Peyton is great but Angie really likes you a lot."

Lucas smiled. "It's my pleasure." The truth was the house seemed lonely without his mom and Lilly. He tried to fill the void with Lindsay and although he did have feelings for her he felt like something wasn't there. The was only one person that Lucas ever really loved and none-else that he dated ever came close to that person. It was really nice having Brooke and baby Angie there.

Angie woke up and her cry carried through the baby monitor. "There's my que." She smiled and slid out of her chair.

"I can get her."

"That's okay, your turn is later." She patted him on the shoulder. "Like around 2:30am." She laughed.

"Gee, thanks." He watched as she disappeared from the kitchen. Brooke was a terrific mother to Angie. And for some reason he wasn't surprised. Maybe because of Brooke's mom. Victoria was hard and made Brooke feel like she was never loved. And because that Brooke knew exactly how to be a good mom, do everything different than her mom.

--

"See there it was just a dirty old diaper. Yes it was." Brooke said as she fasten the last button on the onesie. She lifted her kissing her baby soft skin.

"Need some help?" Lucas asked as he entered the room.

"Nah, I've got everything under control, aint that right." She traced the outline of Angie's face.

"You're a natural, Brooke." He walked over to the baby bed picking up a teddy bear. "You have that motherly glow and it looks amazing on you."

"You think."

"I know."

Brooke felt her cheeks warming up like eyes on a stove. "I figured we'd go home tomorrow. I mean we've been interfering in your life long enough. It's time you for you to get back to normal. That way you can put Lilly's things back in the attic and turn this into the office you wanted." She laid Angie down softly in the crib.

"Huh,… actually I was thinking that I'd keep things like they are. That way you'll always have a place to go when you need some help."

"I'd like that." Brooke stroked Angie's soft black hair. "She's gonna miss your bedtime stories."

"I'll miss her too." He took Brooke's hand." And I'm gonna miss your conversations late at night when I can't sleep." He said softly.

"Listen to us. We sound as if Angie and I are moving a hundred miles away." She let go of Lucas's hand and walked over to the dresser. She picked up a picture of her and Lucas horsing around in Karen's café. Karen had taken the picture and framed it for Lucas. He placed it there and never hid it away. He tried but he couldn't seem to be able too. "I can't believe you still have this picture."

"Why wouldn't I? I mean it was the best time of my life." Lucas knew that he didn't want Brooke and the baby to leave. The truth was the past month he began to remember just how much he loved her. And how much he was starting to fall in love with baby Angie. Why couldn't he just tell her? Maybe he was scared to go backwards when things were going so great with them as close friends.

"Yeah. Those were the day's huh? The Lucas, Brooke and Peyton years." She laughed. "Well I'm gonna clean up the kitchen and turn in." She starts towards the door. "Lucas."

"Yeah."

"Thanks." She left the room. She realized that she still had those feelings for Lucas. But she was afraid to go there again, because every time she'd follow her heart it just got broken.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning seem to come way too fast for both Brooke and Lucas. Although neither of them wanted this month to end they both knew it wasn't going to work. Lucas fasten the Angie into the carseat. He turned to take the diaper bag from Brooke placing it next to Angie in the SUV. He had only imagined how hard it was going to be when they moved back home. He tried to pretend that it didn't bother him but the truth was he was dying inside.

"I guess this is it." Brooke said. Part of her hoping he would take her by the hand and pull her close to him, kissing her softly on the lips and never let her go.

"Yeah. I guess so." What was he doing? He thought to himself. He knew he didn't want them to leave. Why was it so hard to tell her how he felt. How he loved the way her aburn hair shined in the sunlight. How the way she smiled made him get week in the knees. Why was it so hard for him?

"I want to thank you again. You've been so wonderful to me and Angie. I don't know how to repay you."

"Brooke,… it's been my pleasure. You don't owe me anything."

"You're a great friend, Luke." She leaned into him, kissing his cheek.

Friend. Lucas thought. Did she honestly just think of him as a friend. That word just ripped him apart. He loved her so much and she considered him a friend. "Anytime you need help with Angie or the store just let me know."

"Okay." She walked around and got into the SUV.

Lucas's heart literally broke as she drove out of the driveway. He he felt like he had once again lost everything. Just the thought of entering that house and not seeing Brooke's sketches laying all over the living room floor or hearing Angie gooing over the intercom made him want to run away.

--

Brooke sat on the balcony working on her new line. Baby Angie was asleep in the cradle by her. The door opened and Peyton exits.

"Hey B.Davis." She flopped down in the chair across from Brooke. "Where have you been?"

Brooke didn't look up from the sketch book. She knew Peyton would read way too much into if she'd told her the truth. "At a friends house. I needed some help with Angie while I finished some work."

"I thought that's what I was for." Peyton laughed. But when Brooke didn't show any emotion she had a feeling that she knew where Brooke and Angie had disappeared to for a month. "Does this friend have a name?"

"Yeah. Doesn't everyone." Brooke snapped.

Peyton licked her bottom lip. She had been in LA with Mia for three weeks and every time she would call home there was no answer. If she called Brooke or Lucas's cell phone she got voice mail. It was all coming to her now. "You were with Lucas… weren't you!"

Brooke layed the pen and pad down on the side table. "Look, Peyton, before you go all high school on me… it's not even like that. Lucas is my best friend and he and Angie are awesome together. That's all it was. Nothing more."

Peyton leaned up in her chair towards Brooke. "Are you trying to convience me or yourself?"

Brooke was stunned. At first maybe she was trying to convience Peyton, but in the end it was her. She knew that she never stopped loving Lucas and she never would. But how could they make it work knowing how Peyton felt about him and how much Peyton ment to her.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Lucas couldn't move. He felt his heart sink deep into his chest. He couldn't get his legs to move. The phone he once held in his hand slowly fell to the floor, crashing into a million pieces. Brooke's voice sounded so empty and afraid. He wanted to run and be by her side, but he just couldn't. How could this be happening? He knew Angie had heart problems, but he never imagined the seriousness of it.

Peyton and Haley sat in the waiting room with Brooke. The room seemed so huge and cold. Brooke's eyes shown signs that she had been crying. Peyton reached over and took her hand to show her some comfort.

"I'm gonna get some coffee." Haley said as she stood up. "Peyton, can you help me?"

"Yeah. Of course." She patted the hand she held and let go as she stood up. "Are you gonna be okay." She asked Brooke.

"Yeah." She knew if anything happened to Angie that she would never be okay. But she just wanted to be alone. She watched as Peyton followed Haley down the hall. Her tears once again surfacing. "God, I know that I have been anything but a saint. All the years that I was in school I did things that would make Marilyn Monroe look like an angel. But that little girl in that room, She's done nothing. She deserves to live and to go to school and to make friends and she deserves to ride a bike and laugh at silly things. She deserves to be given the chance to make mistakes and the chance to fix them. I'm asking you to spare this little angel. Please, let her be okay. She has brought such peace to my troubled life and I love her so much. God, please let this little girl live." She prayed out loud.

"Brooke,…"

Brooke looked up to see the distraught Lucas. She ran over and hugged him. "Oh, Lucas. What am I gonna do? I can't afford to loose her. I've lost so much in my life."

Lucas pulled her back, keeping her at arms length. "Your not going to loose her."

"How do you know that, Lucas."

"Because you've been raising her for over a month now. Some of you has had to rub off on her. And Brooke, you're the strongest person I know." He smiled. He meant every word of it.

Peyton and Haley walked around the corner. Peyton's smile suddenly dropped at the sight of Lucas and Brooke. Haley glanced over at Peyton and then approached Brooke and Lucas. Peyton hesitated a moment before following her.

"Hey, Luke." Haley said as she handed the cup of coffee to Brooke.

"Hey." He said to Haley, but his eyes caught the sadden look on Peyton's face. "Peyton,…"

"Hey." Peyton rubbed her chin on her shoulder trying to avoid eye contact.

The doctor exited the room O.R.. He pulled down the mask around his face. "Brooke Davis."

Brooke reached over to take Lucas's hand. For some reason his hand made her feel safe and not as afraid. "Yes."

"We patched the three wholes in Angie's heart and she's doing alright."

"Thank God." Brooke said as she exhaled.

"We're not out of the woods yet. A lot of things could still go wrong. I don't want to scare you, I just want you to know the seriousness of this surgery. She'll be in a baby I.C.U. so that the nurses can keep a close eye on her for the next day or two. Then we'll go from there."

"Can we see her?" Brooke asked.

"Sure. Just give us a few minutes and I'll send a nurse out for you." He smiled.

"Thanks." Lucas said as he felt Brooke squeeze his hand tenderly.

Brooke watched the doctor as he walked down the hallway back into the O.R.. "She's gonna be okay. I just know it." Brooke wasn't for sure if it was the prayer she had just said or having Lucas by her side but she felt a breathe of relief.

"I'm gonna call and check on Jamie and Nathan." Haley said as she walked out of the room.

Peyton felt so awkward and out of place. It was so obvious that Lucas and Brooke still had feelings for each other that ran deeper than friendship, and she just couldn't swallow that right now. She was happy that Angie was okay, but the thought of seeing Lucas and Brooke hand and hand was making her nauseas. "Brooke, I hate to run but I have a phone conference I have to be at."

Brooke hugged Peyton. "Thanks for coming."

"You give Angie a big kiss for me." She stated as she started towards the door.

"Okay." Brooke said in that whisper voice that only she could use.

Peyton looked back to see Lucas pull Brooke in resting his chin on her head. Her stomach ached. She couldn't believe that after everything, here she was playing back seat in the high school triangle again. Why couldn't she have just seen that Lucas loved Brooke. Maybe she wouldn't have came back to One Tree Hill. Maybe she would have stayed in LA and try to find what she dreamed of with Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since baby Angie's surgery. Brooke hadn't left her bedside once. She was afraid that Angie might need her and what kind of mother would that make her if she wasn't there.

"How is she doing?" Lucas asked as he entered the room. He had bought a purple teddy bear which he laid by Angie.

"She's doing good, actually. I even got to feed her this morning. And the doctors all say that she should be able to go home soon. " Brooke smiled tightly.

Lucas pulled up a chair next to Brooke. "About that…" He'd been doing some thinking and he even practiced with the teddy bear on the way over to the hospital. But for some reason his words were having a hard time coming out. "I've given a great deal of thought to this and I…" There those words stopped again. It was as if they would get up to his tongue and just stop there on the edge.

"What is it, Lucas?" Brooke says softly. Her heart longing for him to say he loved her. That he wanted to be a family. Just him, Brooke and Angie. For him to say that they were finally adults and finally he realized how much she ment to him. That she was his destiny, his soul mate even.

"I was wondering if you and Angie wanted to come back to my house. I'll totally understand if you don't want too. I just figured you might need some help with her."

Not quite what she was hoping for, but at least it was a good start. "I'd love that, Lucas. Thanks."

He smiled a smile of relief. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll stay here until you get back."

"I don't know. I just wouldn't feel right leaving her here alone. What if she wakes up and she doesn't see me?"

Lucas reached out slowly pushing Brooke's hair back behind her ear. "Stop worrying. I'll be here and you know I'll take good care of her. I wont leave her side to go to the bathroom."

"Promise."

"Cross my heart." He grinned.

"I really could use a nice hot shower and a fresh cup of coffee." She stood up. "You sure you wouldn't mind."

Lucas stood up to look her in the eyes. "Not at all."

Brooke leaned over and kissed baby Angie on the forehead. Then she turned to Lucas and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best. Now take care of our little girl."

"I will." He watched as she grabbed her purse, turning to wave bye at him before she exited the room. He turned around and took the seat that Brooke had once had next to Angie. "Hey little angel." Angie wiggled a little when she heard him speak. "Yeah you know daddy Lucas's voice, don't you." He paused. "Man I wish I was your daddy, because I love your mommy Brooke a lot."

The door to the room opened and Peyton entered carrying a bag of Chinese food. "Lucas,…" She said surprised. Although she knew that he would most likely be there considering how close him and Brooke seemed to be now. "Where's Brooke?"

"She went home to get some rest."

"Oh, I was just bringing her dinner." She held up the bag to show him. She felt like she had to have a reason to be in the same zip code as him. Since Lindsey left Lucas just sent out a go away vibe. "I guess I'll take this home to her then." She turns to leave.

"You don't have to go, Peyton. I mean we are adults and we still act like we're in high school." He was tired of the mouse and cat game they seem to play. "There was a time that we were friends."

"Yeah. That was a long time ago though."

"Yeah. But I don't see why we can't try again." He pointed at the seat in front of him.

She walked over and sat down placing the bag on the floor next to her. "Like you and Brooke?"

Not exactly. He always knew that Brooke meant more than just a friend to him. He just hid it very well, almost convincing himself. "Something like that. So what do you say? Do you want to give it a try?"

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to go back to the time she lit up his eyes with just a smile. The way he'd wake her up with his breathe on her neck after they spent the night together. "Sure." She smiles a fake smile. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good, so would I." He really wanted to be her friend. He couldn't stand how astray things had gotten to between them. He wanted a solid ground. A place where they could both stand and not worry about the bottom falling out.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke placed two expensive suite cases by the door. Then she went into the kitchen and poured a fresh cup of coffee. She inhaled the fresh scent. The coffee at the hospital was old and stale. Not very inviting. The front door opened and Peyton entered. Peyton's heart sunk when she saw the luggage, but she made her way to the kitchen were Brooke was.

"P. Sawyer, where have you been?" Brooke asked as she flopped down on the bar stool.

"I went to see Angie."

"She's doing great isn't she!"

Peyton smiled. She'd only seen Brooke glow like that once before and that's when Brooke and Lucas were dating. "Yeah. She's amazing." She took a seat next to Brooke at the counter. "Brooke, I may be over stepping my friendship boundaries and all, but what are you going to do when you have to send Angie back home in a couple of weeks?"

Brooke's smile faded. She knew that Angie was only here until she was better and that she soon would have to go back to her parents. But it was so nice playing like a real family with Angie and Lucas. Growing up with her parents gone most of the time made her long for the real thing. "I don't know. I was pretending that I'd get to keep her for-ever I guess."

"Well at least you'll have Lucas to mend your broken heart." Peyton couldn't believe that she just said that, but it just hurt to think that Lucas was in love with Brooke and not her after all this time of pining after one another. After his big proposal in LA. "Brooke, I'm sorry."

Brooke stood up in disbelieve. How could she say that to her after everything. After how she stepped aside and put away her feelings for Lucas just so Peyton could go and blow it. "Lucas is a great friend, Peyton. He's been there for me and Angie since day one. But that's all we are. And giving Angie back to her parents as a healthy little girl is all I need to mend my broken heart."

"Brooke, Lucas is falling head over heels for you all over again. And I just want to make sure that you don't use him to take the place of Angie when she's gone."

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat. She could only hope and pray that Peyton was right. The truth was Brooke never stopped loving Lucas she just stopped fighting for him. "You don't know what your talking about." Brooke walked towards the front door.

"Brooke," Peyton followed her. "If you love him, then tell him. Don't play games with his heart, because he…" She paused. "Hell, Brooke, you deserve to be loved." She disappeared around the corner of the room.

Brooke took a deep breathe and picked up the luggage to take to Lucas's. She opened the door, stopping to look back one more time before leaving.

--

"Good morning,…" Lucas said as he laid down next to Brooke.

Brooke and Angie had been at Lucas's for a week now and Angie was back to her old self. But today was the day that both Brooke and Lucas hated. The day they had to give Angie back to her parents.

"I cooked breakfast for you." Lucas stated as he handed Brooke the rose."

"Thanks, Lucas." She sat up in the bed leaning her back against the head board. "How's Angie?"

Lucas smiled. He knew that Brooke was dieing on the inside and there was nothing he couldn't do about it. "She's happy. She's in her crib playing with her stuff animals." He leaned back next to Brooke. "How are you?"

She shrugged. Part of her was ripping apart at the seams. She had gotten so close to Angie and given her away was like given away her own child. "It hurts a little. But I know now that she'll be okay. She'll get to go to school and she'll have lots of friends and boyfriends." She smiled as she nudged Lucas. "She'll get a chance at life because of me. And that's all I need to know that my time with Angie wasn't in vain."

Lucas took her hand. "I wasn't nice to you when we were together."

"Luke," Brooke tried to play off the conversation. Her heart was too fragile to be hurt again and to just bring up old memories just wasn't fair to her right now.

"Brooke, I know I was unfair to you with the whole Peyton triangle. But the truth is…" There those words went again. They just froze on the edge of his tongue preventing him from saying those words that deep down she needed to hear. He knew that he always loved her but he was scared because he knew that she was the one person he could have spent his whole life with. And in high school it was easier to push her away than to admit that she was the one for him.

Brooke's heart raised with hope and anxiety. Was Peyton right? Was Lucas trying to say that he loved her. Angie screamed out and Brooke smiled. "I guess she smelled the bacon too."

"Yeah." Lucas smiled tightly. He watched as Brooke left the bedroom. "I love you, Brooke Davis. I love you with all my heart." He whispered.

--

Brooke and Lucas paced back and forth at the airport. Brooke was trying to be strong, but Angie was like her child and to give her away was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. A lady in a white and black suite approached Brooke.

"She's here." Brooke said to Lucas.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you."

"Miss, Davis,…" The lady said. "…the parents would like for me to thank you on their behalf for saving the life of their little girl."

Brooke's tears begin to swell up in her beautiful eyes. She kisses Angie on the forehead. "My little angel." Brooke smiled through the tears. "You be a good girl and what ever you do in this life,… don't forget me. Okay. Because God knows I want forget you." She kissed her for head once more then handed her quickly to the lady. She knew that the longer she took, the harder it would be to let her go. "Call me and let me know that she made it home okay." She reached over and took Lucas's hand. "And maybe I could send her letters for her parents to give her when she's older so she'll know who I am. And they could send me pictures and a letter or two." Brooke babbled out.

The lady nodded as she and Angie turned and walked away. Angie looks back at Brooke and starts reaching for her crying.Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke pulling her in close. Her tears pouring down her cheek. Lucas led her out of the airport.

--

Back at Lucas's house Brooke sat on the front porch swing. Lucas exited the house and handed Brooke a cup of coffee.

"I'm proud of you" Lucas said as he smiled and took the seat next to her on the swing.

"And why is that?" She asked as she sipped her coffee.

"You took care of that little girl. You made sure that she'd get all the chances at life that she deserves. That all children deserve."

Lucas's words seemed to help ease Brooke's pain. Although she knew her heart would never truly mend. There would always be a part of her that felt an empty, longing for Angie. For Angie brought such joy and peace to a broken soul. "Luke, do you remember that time in school when we had that pregnancy scare?"

"Yeah." He looked at her concerned. He'd never forget that night. He felt like his life was over, but when the scare was over he felt like a part of him had died. In some ways he liked the ideal of having that bond with Brooke. He wanted her to have his child.

"I was so scared at first. You know. I thought there goes my hips, you'll never see me in a two piece again."

Lucas laughed.

Brooke looked at him with her beautiful smile. "But there was a part of me, a part of me that wanted to have your baby."

He took her hand. "Me too." Here was the chance he'd been waiting for. "Brooke, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I know that we've been through a lot and I know that I've hurt you so many times." He sat down his coffee cup and took her cup from her placing it next to his. He stood up and helped Brooke up to her feet. "I've been trying to get up the nerves to ask you this for a long time. I even practiced it on Angie a million times." He knelt down in front of her and opened a box blue box from Tiffany's. "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you be my wife and help me to start the family I always wanted with you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas sat by the pool at Nathan and Haley's house. His feet dangling in the water below. His heart sinking deeper inside with each moment. Haley took a deep breathe as she walked over and sat down next to Lucas.

"So what brings you by so late?" Haley asked. She was in the kitchen getting a drink of water when she noticed Lucas sitting by the pool. It was one in the morning so she knew things couldn't be good.

Lucas felt like diving into the water and drowning his heart ache. But he couldn't. Something told him to hold on and keep fighting. "I asked Brooke to marry me today."

"I'm going to guess the answer wasn't yes, I mean seeing how you're here at my house at one in the morning." She smiled tightly. "What happened?"

Lucas felt his heart rise to his throat cutting off his air. "She asked about Peyton. She said she couldn't hurt Peyton again. And when I told her that I told Peyton where we stood, she started to cry and she just left."

Haley felt bad for Lucas. Here lately the guy wasn't do so well with the whole engagement thing. But she knew that the one person that Lucas had always loved was Brooke. She was the only one that ever made him weak. Made him hunger for more. Peyton was just a distraction. But Lucas was grown now and he saw much clearer. "Luke, Brooke loves you. I know she does. She's just scared and can you blame her?"

"It's never been easy for her has it?"

Haley shook her head. "No. She'll come around, Luke. Just wait and see." She reached over wrapping her arm around him, pulling him close to her for comfort.

"She's the one for me, Haley. How do I get her to see that?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

--

Brooke placed a dress on the hanger at the store. Her face was long and sad. Her eyes shown traces of tears. The bell rung above the door telling her that she was no longer alone. She turned to see Peyton.

"Hey, Brooke." Peyton said as she walked over and pretended to look at the dress Brooke just hung up.

"Hey." Brooke turned and walked over to the counter.

"I heard you come in last night. I thought you were staying with Lucas until the end of the week."

Brooke frowned. "Yeah, well I changed my mind."

Peyton walked over to the counter. "Lucas called for you today. He said that he asked you to marry him and you didn't answer him. He said you didn't want to hurt me again."

"Peyton, I really don't want to talk about it." The truth was she wanted with all her heart to say yes. She wanted to through her arms around him and kiss him softly as she whispered yes over and over in his ear. But her heart was still sore from the times before. She couldn't take one more heart ache.

Peyton reached across the counter and took Brooke by the arm. "Brooke Penelope Davis, don't do this. Don't give up what your heart wants because of me. If I was in your shoes I wouldn't. I love you, you know that. Your like my sister. Lucas is in love with you." She paused. Her heart was the one breaking. She'd have to long for Lucas the rest of her life. "I'm just the girl that was in the way. But not any more. Lucas loves me, Brooke, but he's not in love with me."

Brooke didn't know what to say. All she could do was think about the times she was hurt. The door to the store opened once again. Brooke and Peyton looked up to see Lucas holding a bouquet of sterling silver roses.

Peyton smiled a pretend smile. "Brooke, don't blow this." She turned to leave pausing by Lucas. "If you break her heart I'll hunt you down." She hurried out the door. She didn't know how long she could keep her tears from falling.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas said.

"Hey, Lucas." She walked over to him. "Are these for me?" She asked as she took the roses from him.

He nodded. "I try to call you earlier."

She placed the flowers into the vase on the counter. "I know." She turned to Lucas with tears in her eyes. "Lucas, I love you and that terrifies me."

"Brooke,…" He said as he started towards her.

She put up her hand to stop him. "Lucas, you have made me feel like a child so many times. Like I was weak and couldn't take care of myself. Like I was vulnerable. And I don't like that feeling. I don't want to ever feel like that again. Now with that said, if you can promise me that your heart, your mind, your body and soul are with me, then yes. Yes, Lucas Scott, I'll marry you."

Lucas smiled as he took the ring from his pocket and placed it onto Brooke's finger. He leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft and tender kiss that was hungered for son long.

--

Peyton stood in her bedroom at Brooke's house. She held a picture of Brooke Lucas and herself standing in front of her fathers car. Tears lingered in her eyes. She placed the picture into the duffel bag on the bed. She knew that running away from you sorrows never truly heals them. But she was hurting too much to face them right now. For some reason Brooke was always stronger than her and she knew it. That's how Brooke hid her feelings for Lucas just to make her happy. She wasn't sure she could do the same. But she knew that she wanted Brooke and Lucas to be happy and if it was together than so be it.

She picked up her bag and started towards the front door. She looked back one last time and opened the door. But to her surprise stood someone from her past. She was froze in shock. Was he really standing there in front of her? Was he the answer to her prayers?

"Peyton,…" The familiar voice said.

"Jake,…" She reached out and hugged him. "I can't believe you're here."

"I've missed you and so has Jenny." He stepped to the side as the little blond hair girl walked around the corner.

Peyton knelt down and hugged her. Tears of joy now surfaced in her eyes. She didn't know how to feel.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke entered the house to find Peyton and Lucas in each others arms. She couldn't believe that after everything that had happened they would do this to her again. She frozen, not able to move. Her eyes swelling with tears as Lucas softly caressed the back of Peytons head. She bit the her bottom lip until she felt the blood rise, breaking through her skin.

Lucas pulled back from Peyton's lips as he felt a gaze upon them. He turned to Brooke; his heart sinking. He knew there was no way to talk himself out of this. How could he explain away what she just saw? "Brooke,…"

Brooke through up her hand stopping him from wasting anymore of her time. She had been in this exact place too many times to count and she already knew how the story would end. "It's a rerun, Luke, I'm pretty sure I know what your going to say next."

Lucas wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that it meant nothing. But the truth was he felt something move inside of him when he kissed Peyton. He didn't know exactly what and he didn't know what it meant. He just wanted to crawl beneath a rock and hide. "Brooke, let's just talk about this. Okay."

Brooke wiped away her tears. "The day you asked me to marry you… I was scared to death when I said yes. Because a part of me knew that there was a chance for this to happen. A chance that you would remember just how much Peyton meant to you. But I honestly thought that you were in love with me, Lucas. That I meant everything to you and you were ready to make the family that we always dreamed of. How could I have been so stupid." She didn't know what-else to say. She knew she had to run as far away as she could. She turned to walk back out the door.

"Brooke,…" Peyton said.

Brooke turned to look at the woman that was suppose to be her best friend. The woman that promised that she was happy for Lucas and her. The one that had moved on and was now in a serious relationship with Jake. "What would Jake say if he knew his best friend and his girlfriend were making out behind his back?"

"Brooke, I never wanted to hurt you. Your like my sister. You know that. Let Lucas explain everything to you. Don't throw away what you guys have, because of what you think you saw here today. And don't you dare try to ruin what Jake and I have." Peyton snapped.

"Yeah, well I think you did a great job on that one yourself." She slammed the door as she left the house.

--

Brooke sat on the beach with her sandals in her hand. She watched as the waves splashed on the rocks. She hated the feeling that she felt when she saw Lucas and Peyton. How could they make her feel lost and vulnerable again? Since the first day she saw Lucas Scott she fell in love with him. She had dating many guys but none of them even came close to him. And when she thought that she finally had him mind body and soul he let her down. He slapped her around like the rocks did the waves and yet they kept coming back for more.

She felt a hand upon her shoulder as she turned to see Jake. She squinted to keep the sun from her eyes as she looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

She shook her head and quickly turned her attention to the waves again. There was silence for a few moments. She was hurting so much that she couldn't speak. How was she ever suppose to move on with her life. She had tried before and fell miserably.

"Peyton told me that you walked in on her and Lucas today." He looked over at her.

Shock filled her face. She couldn't believe that Peyton would tell him about her kiss with Lucas. "She told you."

He nodded. "Brooke, Peyton is too proud of a person to tell you and as much as I would like too, I think that you need to talk to Lucas. You need to hear everything that he has to say."

"How can you be so calm? You've been back in town for what three months and she's kissing her ex. Which is my fiance. Which is the father of my unborn child." She paused. Did she just say that out loud? She hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant. The day that Lucas asked her to marry him they made love. And she hadn't been on birth control since she wasn't making love to anyone at that time in her life.

Jake smiled. "Your pregnant. Wow, Brooke. Does Lucas know?"

"No. I just found out today. I planned this big dinner and I ordered all this baby stuff to tell him with. But it doesn't matter now, does it!" She looked away once more. Just when everything she ever wanted came true it vanished like the sand each time the waves came ashore.

Jake reached over and took her hand. "Brooke, talk to Lucas."

"Why, Jake?"

"Trust me." He stood up and disappeared from her sight.

She didn't know if she could face him right now. She had called and made arrangements to go back to New York for a while. She really needed to put Tree Hill behind her.

--

The house was dark when Brooke opened the door to Lucas's house. She slowly made her way into the kitchen to find Lucas sitting alone in the dark. There was one little candle on the table. She could tell that Lucas had been crying from the flickering of the candle.

"Lucas,…"

He stood up and hurried over to her, pulling her into his chest, cradling her in his arms. "Brooke,… baby girl."

She pulled back and walked around him taking a seat at the table. He took a deep breath and joined her.

"Jake told me that I should come her and listen to what you have to say. That's the only reason that I'm here."

"Okay. Brooke, the truth is I still love Peyton. I always have. But and when I kissed her today I felt something…"

Brooke leaned back in her chair. Her heart was being ripped apart with each word he said.

"But it wasn't that I was in love with her. That kiss didn't mean what we share, Brooke."

"Do you realize what your saying? It doesn't make sense, Lucas."

"Brooke, I kissed Peyton today…"

"Yeah, I was there." She cut him off.

He reached across the table and took her hand. "Brooke, Peyton came here today to tell me something. And when she did I felt this feeling. This feeling like I was loosing her and I'd never get the chance to hold her in my arms again or kiss her the way I did before. And as stupid as that sounds… I can't help that I did what I did. But I'm in love with you Brooke and that kiss, that kiss told me that the feelings I thought I had for Peyton, well they were nothing more than friends. You're the one for me Brooke Davis. You've always been."

Brooke leaned up were she could see Lucas's eyes in the candlelight. "What did she tell you?" She needed to know why Jake and Lucas were so secretive. "Why are you and Jake acting so strange?"

Lucas stood up and walked around the table helping Brooke up to her feet. He knew the words he was about to say would literally kill Brooke. "Peyton has cancer. Brooke, she's dieing."

Her knees buckled like a coke can under a two hundered pound press. She fell into Lucas's arms. How could this be? How could she have cancer? She thought to herself. Was she about to loose the only friend she'd had since kindergarten?


	8. Chapter 8

The wind gently blew Brooke's long auburn hair. She sat on the beach on a flannel blanket with her best friend. The girl that she grew up with. The one that helped her through the hard times and caused a few hard times herself. But none the less she was her best friend.

"What's on your mind, Brooke Davis?" Peyton asked.

"What makes you think that anything is on my mind."

Peyton laughed. "C'mon, I know you."

The truth was Brooke was wandering what the next for months would bring. She had the baby on the way and the wedding to plan. And now she had to be strong and help her friend through chemo… "I was just thinking how beautiful the ocean is. I mean it just seems to melt into the sky. Like there's no end and no beginning. It's just amazing."

"Yeah. So, what do you want?" Peyton said as she reached out and touched Brooke's stomach.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll love it and be a good mom no matter what."

Peyton tried to smile. "I hope I get to see it." She almost cried.

Brooke turned to give her a hard look. "Peyton, don't talk like that. Your going to hold my hand while Lucas paces the floor."

Peyton stood up and walked towards the ocean. Her blonde hair blowing in her face. Brooke followed her.

"Peyton, what aren't you telling me?"

Peyton swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that it was time to tell Brooke, but it was just too hard. "Brooke, I've been keeping something from you. But you have to know that it was just because I didn't know how to tell you."

"You can tell me anything. You know that." She placed her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Brooke, I'm not taking chemo. The doctors say I only have a few months if that."

Brooke felt like someone just slapped her in the face. "What? No-no. You can't be serious." How could Peyton be so selfish.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life like that. I want to enjoy everyday that I have not in some hosptial waiting on treatment that may or may no work. I told Jake and he understood so we got married a couple of days ago at the justice of the peace. He wanted to spend what time I have as his wife."

Brooke turned away from her. Tears lingering in her eyes. "Peyton, this is so not fair. The treatments may work. You may live a lot longer. This doesn't just affect you. It affects Lucas and Haley and Nathan and me…" She turned back to her. "How can you be like this. The Peyton I know wouldn't give up without a fight."

"The Brooke I know would understand."

"Then I guess I'm not the same Brooke you know, because I'll never understand." Brooke said as she walked by Peyton towards her car.

Peyton could no longer hold back her tears. She watched as Brooke got into her SUV. She didn't want it to be like this. But she wouldn't put herself through chemo. She justed wanted to live life like a normal healthy person. And she was going to do just that.

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Sorry so short and that it has taking me so long to get back to it. I'm currently writing a screenplay, working full time and writing other fan fictions. I will continue to write on this when I can. Please forgive me… Kathy-Lynn Brown**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for your comments. I read and I take them all to heart so please keep them coming. My husband Eric and I are buying our first home…(so excited.)… Can't wait, counting down the days… I'll be packing and unpacking so I wont be able to write for a while… but I wanted to leave you with something to get you through the next for weeks. Please review I will still take the time to read them all in between the move. Thanks again for everything.**

Peyton sat on Lucas's bed. She had been there before many times. She had waited for Lucas to come home and take her in his arms and kiss her like only Lucas could do. But this time was different. This time she sat in that very spot waiting on Brooke to come home. She wanted to talk it over and not let the argument over her chemotherapy hang over them. With the short time she had left she didn't want to be at war with her best friend.

The door opened and she turned to see Lucas. Not exactly who she wanted. "Hey, Luke."

He smiled as he sat down the box of roses on the dresser. "Peyton, hey. How do you feel?"

She stood up and glanced at the white box with the plastic window showing the sterling silver roses which she knew was Brooke's favorite rose. "You in trouble!" She nodded at the roses.

"Yeah, well I guess we kind of had an argument and I kind of yelled at her."

Peyton's smile faded. "You yelled at her. What the hell is your problem?"

Lucas looked at Peyton with disbelieve. Why was she so upset? "Peyton, it's not like we haven't ever gotten mad at each other. I mean it's kinda what we do. I still love her and she still loves me."

"What was the argument about?"

"She said that you were being selfish not wanting the chemo. I told her that she was selfish for wanting to put you through that. It's your decision. Not hers not mine, not Jake or Jenny, but your's Peyton."

"Where did she go?"

He shrugged his shoulders. After the fuss she slammed the door and left. He figured that she would be back by then. "I don't know."

Peyton walked over to Lucas. "You should be ashamed of yourself for upsetting a pregnant woman like that."

Lucas's mouth dropped open. 'Pregnant' did Peyton just say 'Pregnant'? "What?"

"Brooke is pregnant, Lucas." She brushed by him on her way to the door. "She's my best friend and she has a right to want me here when she has that baby. Maybe I was the selfish one. I didn't want to loose my golden locks of hair, or have days that I was so sick that I couldn't get out of bed. I wanted to die the way I lived my life, in this dark and morbid place. But not any more, Lucas. I have everything in the world to live for. A husband that I love and a step-daughter that I adore. That I want to watch go on her first date and I want to be there when she says I do. I want to be the God-mother to yours and Brooke's baby. Lucas, I have a reason to try the chemo. I just needed Brooke to tell me that." She opened the door and left. She had to find Brooke and tell her that she had changed her mind.

Lucas felt his knees get weak. He collapsed on the bed. He was going to be a father and Brooke hadn't told him. He didn't know rather to be mad or happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke sat by the train tracks beneath the bridge. It was a place that her and Peyton shared their secrets and played as a kid. It was a place that they would sit and say nothing for hours when Peyton's mother died in the car wreck. It was a place that made them feel like no matter what happened to them in Tree Hill there was a way to get out.

The gravel on the tracks crackled beneath Peyton's feet. She walked up and stood in front of Brooke. "I thought I would find you here."

Brooke looked up at her. The sunlight shimmering through her blonde hair. "I'm sorry that I got mad and I'm sorry that I left you at the beach."

Peyton took a seat next to her. "I called Jake. It's fine, Brooke."

"No it isn't, Peyton." She cried. "It's not my choice to make for you. I should be strong enough to take what-ever you decide and support you." She looked down at her hands. "I just-I don't want to lose my best friend."

Peyton reached over and placed her hand on Brooke's. "Good, because I don't want to be lost." She smiled. "I'm gonna do the chemo, Brooke. I don't want to be morbid and self withdraw ed. I want to be loved and I want to feel the wind upon my skin and here the sound of little footsteps as Jake and I have our first child. I want to be the one that your baby turns to when it feels like it can't go to you and Lucas. I don't want to be like Elli. I don't want to die listening to some sad song on the record player all alone. I want to live, Brooke."

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief as she reached over and hugged Peyton tightly. "That's what I wanted to hear." She smiled through her tears. "I love you P. Sawyer."

"I love you too." She laughed. "But don't hate me. I sorta told Lucas your pregnant."

Brooke was so happy that Peyton had decided to do chemo she didn't care.

Brooke entered the house to find Lucas sitting at the kitchen table. She closed the door and walked over to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and pulled her back to look into her eyes.

"Is it true? Are we having a baby?"

"Yes."

He smiled like he hadn't smiled in a long time. He lifted her up and twirled her around before placing her back on the ground. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

**Sorry so short. But our big move to the new house is Thursday. I just wanted to give you guys a little something to keep you happy till I could write a fuller chapter. Thanks so much for your support and your reviews. I read them all and I love them all. Thanks so much. Kathy-Lynn Brown**


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke laid next to Lucas with her hand entwined in his upon her stomach. She smiled at him as he started to wake up. She was finally at a place in her life were she could be happy. She was marrying the guy of her dreams and having his child and her best friend was going to chemo. Things were starting to look up for Brooke.

"Good morning, husband to be." Brooke said as she reached over and kissed him softly.

Lucas smiled. "Good morning, wife to be. Mother of my child." He pushed her auburn brown hair out of her face. "You've made me the happiest person in the world, Brooke Davis."

She smiled. "So, I was wandering if maybe we could sit a date."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I thought that maybe next Saturday. I mean I want to get married while I can still fit in my dress and before Peyton starts chemo."

Lucas raised up on one elbow. "Did you just say while you can still fit in your dress?"

Brooke giggled as she nodded. "I knew you were the guy for me. I made my dress after high school."

He laughed. "You're a sight, Brooke Davis."

"I know." She sat up on the side of the bed. "I have to shower and get dress. I'm meeting Peyton and Haley at the store for their fitting today and you should call Nathan."

Lucas stood up and walked around the bed, taking her by the hands and helping her up. "I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you too," She kissed him quickly before taking off to the bathroom.

--

"So what do you think?" Peyton asked as she exited the dressing room modeling her long, curve fitting pale pink dress with spaghetti straps.

"Wow,…Your hot." Haley said as she waved her hand as if to cool herself.

Brooke walked around the counter to face both Peyton and Haley. "If I'm not careful my bridesmaid and maid of honor are gonna out shine me."

"Yeah, right. I saw the dress in the back. Brooke, it's breathe taking." Haley said.

Brooke grinned. "You think?"

"The world will stop to stare that day. You have a real gift." Haley finished.

Peyton placed her hand on Brooke and Haley's shoulder. "I can't believe that we are all married or getting married. Who would have ever thought life would place us were we are?"

The bell above the door rings and Brooke turns to see a young man enter with a mask. Her heart starts to race as he pulls a gun from his jacket. She places herself in front of Peyton and Haley. "I don't want any trouble." She said as she pushed Peyton and Haley back a little. "The money is in the register."

"Turn around." The guy screamed. "Now."

"Okay. Just take what-ever you want and go." Peyton said around Brooke.

The guy walks over and takes the money from the drawer stuffing it into his pockets. He glances over at the three girls who are huddled close together, afraid. He grins and walks over to them. "Give me your jewelry." He demanded.

Peyton and Haley take off their jewelry and hands it over as does Brooke. But Brooke tries to hide her engagement ring in her pocket.

"I saw that." He stated.

"Saw what?" Haley asked.

"Give me the ring there, princess." He motioned for Brooke to hand him the ring.

Brooke looked into Peyton's eyes a tear lingered down her cheek as she played with the ring on her finger. She had waited for what seemed like a lifetime for that ring and giving it up was just something she didn't want to do. "Please, you can have anything in the store, just not my ring."

The guy points the gun at Brooke. "I want the ring, bitch. And I want it now."

Haley placed her hand on Brooke's arm. "Brooke, give him the ring."

"No."

"I'm gonna to count to three and then it's lights out for you and I'm gonna walk out of here with the ring. So regardless if you hand it over to me or I kill you it's gonna be mine. It's your call."

"Brooke,…" Peyton and Haley pleaded.

Brooke closed her eyes tight as she took the ring off her finger. She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes quickly. She tossed the ring up into the air. The guy looked up and Brooke grabbed a rack of clothes tossing it at him. The gun went off. Haley and Peyton rushed over to catch the guy before he could get up. Haley tied his hands up with a scarf and sucured it with a belt while Peyton called 911.

With all the commotion they hadn't even notice that Brooke wasn't right behind them. Haley turned around, her mouth dropping open. "No,… Brooke."

Peyton turned to see what Haley saw. She rushed over to Brooke grabbing her and rocking her in her arms. "Brooke, Brooke,…"

Brooke laid lifeless in her arms. She had been shot in the chest. Haley grabbed some clothes from the rack that still laid on the guy who shot Brooke. She applied pressure on her chest with the clothes. "Come on, Brooke. You can't die on me."

Peyton begin to cry. "Brooke,… I need you. I need you. Just hang in there. I promise everything will be okay." She looked at Haley who was crying too. "She is going to be okay."

Haley nodded. Brooke just had to be okay. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing her friend. The Godmother to her son. And her best friends soon to be wife. 'Lucas' Haley thought to herself. She need to call him. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number.

--

The hosptial waiting room seemed huge and cold. Peyton and Haley sat waiting on any news from the doctor. They looked up when the elavator doors opened and Nathan and Lucas exited. Lucas looked pale and worried as he raced over to them.

"Where is she?" He asked almost in tears.

Haley stood up. "The doctor rushed her into surgery. "We haven't heard a thing."

Peyton wanted to stand up. She wanted to comfort her friend but her legs were numb. She was fighting to stay alive for Brooke and now Brooke was fighting for her life too. She squeezed the Kleenex in her hand. Some how blaming herself for not stepping in front of Brooke.

Lucas collapsed in the chair across from Peyton. Nathan sat down next to him. He couldn't imagine what his brother was going through. If it had been Haley he wouldn't know what to do.

"I'm gonna see if I can find a nurse and get us some fresh coffee." Haley said as she started down the hall. The truth was she had to get up and walk. She had to clear her mind and she needed to be alone just her and God. She need to talk to him and ask him to spare her friends life.


	12. Chapter 12

I know that some if not all of you have given up on this story ever being finished. I wanted to drop you a line to let you know that I have decided to finish one story at a time until I have finished all of the stories I have started. I've been very busy trying to work on some other projects and I felt like I let you guys all down and for that I am truly sorry. Hopefully by the end of May I will be starting on Crawling back to the way we were and What were we stoned. I'll write a chapter a day until they are finished. I am so sorry for the delay.

Sincerely,

Erickatie (Kathy-Lynn Brown)


End file.
